


Strong

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Context is for Kings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s01e03 Context is for Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Paul is strong.





	Strong

Paul was strong. Ever since he was a little boy he was strong.  He strong in front of the mutineer, the chief of security, the cadet. He was strong in front of the captain as he heard the news that shattered his whole world. He was strong out of necessity. As soon as he was off duty, as soon as he finished  dinner and resigned himself to his quarters, as soon as he was behind closed doors he wasn't so strong. And then he was strong again as his roommate came in. No tears would fall, Paul wouldn't let them.

**Author's Note:**

> First Stamets fic, so excited about DIS already! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
